Hammerfall
Nombre: Hammerfall Ubicación: Göteborg (Suecia) Estilo: heavy / power metal Web oficial: www.hammerfall.net Myspace: www.myspace.com/hammerfall Historia Oscar Dronjak crea la banda Desecratorque posteriormente se llamó Ceremonial Oath que era de un estilo claramente de Death Metal. En el año 1996 se dedica a tomar otro rumbo, el Heavy/Power Metal. No tardaron en ponerle nombre al grupo así, surgió HammerFall. Más tarde contacta con su amigo Jesper Strömblad para el trabajo con las guitarras, el acepta pero continua en el grupo Crystal Age y los incipientes In Flames. Así llegaron músicos nuevos como Niklas Sundin, en las guitarras y Mikael Stanne en la voz, ambos integrantes de Dark Tranquillity, además de Johan Larsson. La primera canción que componen, es el ya clásico para la banda Steel Meets Steel. Los proyectos de los miembros de Hammerfall impedían que tuvieran el tiempo necesario de ensayo. Además en Suecia el estilo más popular era el death metal de Gotemburgo, cosa que les impedía participar en concursos de bandas de rock, como el "Rockslaget". Tiempo después, Niklas y Johan decidieron dedicarse a sus bandas y dejar HammerFall. Sus sustitutos fueron Glenn Ljungström (In Flames) y Fredrik Larsson (Crystal Age). Cuando compitieron en el "Rockslaget" la banda interpreto Steel Meets Steel, además de HammerFall y el clásico de los daneses Pretty Maids "Red, Hot and Ready". Cuando consiguieron llegar a semifinales, en 1996, Hammerfall impactó con el famosísimo Steel Meets Steel, su nueva Unchained y el himno de himnos, Breaking the Law, de Judas Priest. Pero el vocalista de la banda Mikael Stanne decidió dedicarse totalmente a Dark Tranquillity. Su sustituto fue Joacim Cans, que impresionó a la banda después de unos ensayos, aun así la banda no logró llegar a la final pero dos de sus temas fueron grabados en videos y enviados a Roel van Reijmersdal, dueño del sello holandés "Vic Records", el cual quedó impresionado por la calidad de la banda, e inmediatamente firmaron un contrato para grabar. En 1997 Hammerfal edita el disco Glory to the Brave que definió el estilo de la banda, la agresividad, la potencia, y los coros graves. Siendo los mejores temas HammerFall, The Dragón Lies Bleeding y Steel Meets Steel. El éxito no tardó en llegar, cosa que los integrantes no podían creer. Más tarde la compañía germana Nuclear Blast mostró gran interés por la banda, y permanecieron unidos durante los siguientes cuatro discos y pactaron la licencia de Glory to the Brave, así fue como Hammerfall consiguió convertirse en una de las grandes bandas de Heavy/Power Metal Europeo y de paso masificar el estilo en Suecia que aun estaba dominada por el Death metal de Gotemburgo. Para ampliarse internacionalmente la banda decidió grabar dos videos, y a sí grabaron los clips hammerfall y Glory to the Brave. Después de que el disco Glory to the Brave se distribuyera en las tiendas se convirtió rápidamente en el disco del mes por algunos fanzines alemanes, alcanzando el lugar 38ª en los charts alemanes, lo más alto a lo que ha llegado un primer álbum de Heavy Metal hasta ese momento, y el disco sería un éxito, alcanzando a vender más de 100.000 copias en el mundo. En 1997 Hammerfall logró actuar en el famoso festival Wacken Open Air, ante más de 15.000 personas y compartiendo escenario con bandas como Gamma Ray o Virgin Steele. Rápidamente consiguieron lanzar su segundo álbum, llamado Legacy of Kings(1998), el cuál fue compuesto por Cans, Dronjak y Jesper Strömblad, los principales temas fueron Legacy Of Kings, Heeding The Call o Let The Hammer Fall. Hammerfall ratificó su éxito en una gira mundial, visitando lugares como Japón, el Dynamo Open Air en Holanda y Sudamérica, donde se presentaron en Brasil, Argentina y Chile, presentación en Estadio Víctor Jara, en Abril de 1999, junto a sus compatriotas de Arch Enemy y los osorninos de Epsilon. Pero fue en este último concierto en Chile, en el que surgió el problema de la no presentación de la banda Deicide, provocó que tocaran por más de hora y media, y solo debían presentarse por 50 minutos, lo que los obligó a realizar todos y cada uno de sus temas debiendo realizar cover de otras bandas como "Man On The Silver Mountain", de Rainbow esta vez con AC, ex baterista de Running Wild, como batería y "Breaking The Law" de Judas Priest, con Oscar Dronjak en las voces y Joacim Cans en batería. Pero la gira trajo más problemas, pues el batería Patrik Räfling, abandonó la banda, y el sustituto fue Anders Johansson el cual fue propuesto por Magnus Rosén quienes eran grandes amigos. Además johansson ha participado en más de cien discos a lo largo de su carrera acompañando a músicos tan importantes como Yngwie J. Malmsteen, su mismo hermano Jens Johansson de Stratovarius e incluso junto a Magnus Rosén en 1993 en su banda Billionaires Boys' Club.Pasó a ser el baterista oficial en agosto de 1999. Hammerfall también participó en tributos a otras bandas de heavy Metal, grabando el tema Man On A Silver Mountain de Rainbow con la participación de AC, además grabaron Head Over Heels, del disco Balls To The Wall de Accept con las voces de Udo Dirkschneider también de Accept y finalmente grabaron el famoso tema de Helloween "I want out", con Dirk Schlächter y Kai Hansen (Gamma Ray), convirtiéndolo en un single. El año finalizó muy bien para la banda, tocando en festivales como el Gods Of Metal en Milán, Italia, o el Eurometal '99 en España. En el año 2000 publicaron su nuevo trabajo denominado Renegade, sus principales temas fueron Templars Of Steel, Keep The Flame Burning o The Way Of The Warrior, en un disco de gran cantidad pero tal vez menos contundente. En el año 2002 fue publicado su cuarto trabajo en sus estudios, denominado Crimson Thunder, y ese mismo año lanzarían el video de "Hearts on fire", pero fue retrasado por la agresión que sufrió Joacim Cans, en un bar de Gotemburgo por un fan de Black metal, lo que casi hace que perdiera un ojo, pero el video de Hearts of Fire fue publicado junto a un cover de "We're not Gonna take It" de Twisted Sister y la versión en vivo de "Heeding The Call". Chile, Argentina, Brazil y México estaban presentes en la próxima gira de la banda a realizarse en sudamérica. Esta gira fue esperada con gran expectación por todos y cumplió con lo esperado, ya que se transformó en una de las mejores presentaciones de la banda hasta ese momento. Luego de esto siguieron mas presentaciones esta vez en el The Bang Your Head Festival en Balingen, Alemania, The Master Of The Rock en Vizovice, República Checa y Metal Mania en Albacete, España,tocando con bandas como Iron Maiden, Slayer, Dio, Twisted Sister, Stratovarius y U.D.O..Pero esta serie de conciertos se vio interrumpidos por el accidente que sufrió Oscar cuando, en motocicleta, chocó con una camioneta, ocasionando esto que se rompiera el brazo izquierdo y obligando a la banda a cancelar los tres eventos siguientes. Mientras Oscar se recuperaba, Joacim se preocupaba de su proyecto solista, Stefan estaba concentrado en sacar su licencia de piloto y Magnus y Anders continuaron con sus proyectos aparte. Oscar se reintegró a la guitarra rápidamente, empezando a practicar tras su operación de 10 horas. Recientemente el guitarrista Stefan Elgrem abandonó la banda debido a que una aerolinea le ofreció un puesto como piloto. Pese a que el guitarra lo meditó mucho, no pudo compaginar el grupo con su nuevo empleo. Su puesto en la guitarra fue ocupado por Pontus Norgren. Miembros Actuales *Joacim Cans (voz) *Oscar Dronjak (guitarra) *Anders Johansson (batería) *Fredrik Larsson (bajo) *Pontus Norgren (guitarra) Antiguos *Johann Larsson (bajo) (1993-1994) *Niklas Sundin (guitarra) (1993-1995) *Mikael Stanne (voz) (1993-1996) *Jesper Strömblad (batería) (1993-1997) *Glenn Ljungström (guitarra) (1995-1997) *Patrik Räfling (batería) (1997-1999) *Magnus Rosén (bajo) (1997-2007) *Stefan Elmgren (guitarra) (1997 - 2008) Discografía *Glory to the Brave (1997) *Legacy of Kings (1998) *Renegade (2000) *Crimson Thunder (2002) *One Crimson Night (2003) *Chapter V: Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken (2005) *Threshold (2006) *Steel Meets Steel: Ten Years Of Glory (2007) *Masterpieces (2008) *No Sacrifice, No Victory (2009) Videos Always will be 37Rhr_mKZbU Blood bound BSDsYmZREwo last man standing IOmMZBZGBps Categoría:Grupos de rock y metal de Suecia